


in pursuit of serenity

by triplesalto



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Banter, Extra Treat, F/M, Fluff, Sisters, ToT: Chocolate Box, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplesalto/pseuds/triplesalto
Summary: “Six months married, and still you blush at the sight of your husband. It is unheard of,” Elizabeth said, the laughter in her voice belying her prim words.





	in pursuit of serenity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacecadet72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/gifts).



“Six months married, and still you blush at the sight of your husband. It is unheard of,” Elizabeth said, the laughter in her voice belying her prim words. “You must stop this madness. Indeed, you must tell Bingley that your happiness would be greater if he immured himself in his library, and emerged only for his dinner and his sport.”

Jane had missed her sister – yes, had even missed her teasing. There was no harm in Lizzy, only high spirits and a ready wit; and Jane had been so long accustomed to Lizzy’s joyful playfulness that its absence had left a hole in her life, be that life ever so pleasant otherwise. Now it was restored for this fortnight, and Jane smiled down at her embroidery, well content.

Still, Elizabeth’s jest could not be allowed to rest unanswered. “But Lizzy,” Jane said, her fingers busy with her needle, “which sport can you mean?”

Elizabeth was silent. Perhaps she had been struck dumb by Jane’s arch reply, for the Jane of old would have never ventured so far. That Jane had been a maiden, however, not the happy matron she now was. “Grouse!” Elizabeth said at last, her laughter beginning to spill out of her, sparkling golden in the sun. “Grouse, Jane, I meant only grouse!”

“Charles likes to hunt,” Jane said, her eyes straying to the long line of her husband’s back where he stood by the fire, speaking to Darcy with a ready animation. “But there are more congenial occupations, do you not think?”

Truly Charles looked well from this angle. Jane was still a bride, and she felt her cheeks heat again.

“I do indeed,” Elizabeth said. “I retract my earlier suggestion. Neither you nor I should confine our husbands to their libraries. ‘Twould be a waste.”

“What would be a waste?” Darcy, having overheard his wife’s last words, was walking towards them, Charles following behind. 

For once Elizabeth did not have a ready answer, and Jane, smiling up at Charles, filled the gap. “Your visit is so short, that Lizzy hopes we will not lose you to the fields for too many hours.”

Darcy inclined his head. “I can safely promise that we will absent ourselves only when circumstances are propitious.”

“He means,” Elizabeth said, her eyes alight with mirth, “that he will flee when Mamma makes her visits, and leave me in the lion’s mouth.”

“You are more accustomed to the exercise,” Darcy murmured, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards.

Jane tactfully withdrew her gaze, and directed it at her husband instead. He beamed at her, and it was all she could do to resist reaching out for his hand. She remembered the previous evening, and felt her cheeks growing rosy. 

Luckily the dressing gong sounded, and she rose to her feet without undue haste, but without lingering either. The four of them murmured politely to each other, as they prepared to repair to their rooms to dress for dinner. It was only to be a family dinner – the grand society dinner was yet three nights hence – but a family dinner at Netherfield with Lizzy and Darcy visiting included, perforce, the entire Bennet clan, and Charles’s sisters besides.

Jane would need serenity tonight. And she knew just how to find it.

“Charles,” she called, as her husband turned to go to his dressing room. “May I speak with you for a moment?”

Whatever difficulties might arise at the dinner table tonight – whether Caroline and Mary crossed verbal swords, or her father was in one of his curmudgeonly moods, or Lizzy teased their mother into saying something outrageous, or indeed something Jane had not even thought to worry about yet – they had this hour to themselves, and Jane intended to make the most of it.

Charles saw the look in her eyes, and crossed the floor with alacrity. “Always, my dear,” he said, his voice pitched low.

Jane led him up the stairs, feeling quite bold, and flagrantly in love.


End file.
